


Dirty Old Man

by ZafiraMente



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraMente/pseuds/ZafiraMente
Summary: Little drabble about age and culture differences.





	Dirty Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> AN just a little funny drabble I thought of, secondary to their age and upbringing differences. 
> 
> I finally made an account over here and will be porting over my fics as I have time/motivation. :) I might make minor edits for either better continuity, grammar or writing. But hopefully no major overhauls.

" _'Never go up against a Sicilian when death is on the line!'_ " Tony proclaimed happily as he defeated Bruce Banner in chess. He knocked over Bruce's king and intoned, "'In the meanwhile, sleep well and dream of large women.'"

Bruce rolled his eyes with a grin, " _'Have fun storming the castle.'_ "

Pepper had to throw herself into it too, " _'Do you think it will work?'_ "

" _'It would take a miracle,'_ " finished Clint. The four of them chuckled while Thor, Natasha, and Steve just looked on blankly, confusion on their faces.

Clint frowned, " _'My name is Inigo Montoya, you kill my father, prepare to die.'_ " His concern grew when Thor's little lightbulb came on - he had seen this movie with Jane!

" _'I am the Dread Pirate Roberts!'_ " Thor threw in there; he had liked that scene.

Clint desperately looked to Natasha to throw in a quote as well, but she continued to have no clue and worse, was now starting to look pissed that she'd been left out. Clint groaned, "I am a terrible person."

Now everyone's eyes were on Hawkeye. He continued, "I am a dirty old man. You are too young to have seen this movie, aren't you?"

"You are a dirty old man," Natasha agreed. "But why is this a new concept? And what the hell are you talking about?"

"'The Princess Bride'. It's a classic movie that I saw in the theater and I am really trying to not think about how old you were then." Tony and the others were now laughing.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "I also grew up in Russia in a spy training facility, where we didn't get to do things like watch movies," she said pointedly.

"No, it's just before, I didn't think about the age difference much, and now it's all I can think about," Clint said miserably.

"Robbin' the cradle, Birdbrain. I'm ashamed," Tony said, clearly far from ashamed.

Clint shot Tony a glare, "Shut up."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Later, when it was just the two of them in their room, Natasha turned around to look at Clint. "Does it actually bother you?" she asked with mild concern.

"Of couse not. Does it bother you?" he returned.

A soft smile, "No. You and I fit too well together for it to bother me."

Clint caressed her face gently, "We do, товарищ.¨ ((partner))


End file.
